


Upon Holy Grounds

by dilucsrevenge



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No RFA (Mystic Messenger), Blood Kink, Breathplay, Catholic Guilt, Choking, Church Sex, Corruption, Dominant 707 | Choi Luciel, Light BDSM, M/M, Priest Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Submissive Kim Yoosung, VERY brief mention of rika, Voyeurism, and yes i am writing this for myself, completely different universe basically, luciel is a priest and yoosung is a patron of the church, seven goes by his baptismal name simply because that seems fitting, this is just an extremely indulgent thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilucsrevenge/pseuds/dilucsrevenge
Summary: To see those purple eyes gazing at him with a more than unholy look behind them would be the death of Luciel.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Kim Yoosung, 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung, 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. Cruel Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else just like the idea of priest!luciel in general? here you go

Yoosung wasn't a stranger to regularly visiting the church; first with his parents as he grew up, eventually evolving into volunteering with his cousin Rika. The one thing he wasn't used to was seeing a new face among the line of priests active within the congregation. Especially the face of a redhead that appeared to be close to his age. Yoosung studied the man from the back of the row of pews, intently focused on the way the others' jaw clenched and released when he was introduced as a new priest to their church. He felt Rika's elbow pressing against his side, her eyebrow slightly raised when Yoosung switched his attention to her instead of the redhead at the front of the room.

"He's cute," Rika had a devilish smile on her face as she mouthed the words to Yoosung, a pang of jealousy coursing through his veins at just the thought of someone else finding the new priest attractive.

His attention was quickly taken back by the new voice that was flooding his ears, the voice that he quickly placed with the redhead that he had been greatly distracted by moments ago. His voice was sweet like honey, smooth enough to cause chills to spread across Yoosung's skin. He was addicted to the mans voice like a drug within seconds, and the thought scared him more than anything. 

"My name is Luciel Choi, you may refer to me to Father Choi or just my first name if that is more comforting to you." Luciel's gaze wandered the eyes of the patrons watching him intently, his eyes locking with a blond in the back of the room that he quickly found comfort in. A small smile made its way onto his lips when the blonde's cheeks flushed a soft pink, the other turning away from him to focus on his hands in his lap. Luciel paid close attention to the blond, admiring how the other would smile every time the girl sitting next to him spoke to him. There was something almost sinful lingering in his eyes, bringing out the darkest of intentions into Luciel's mind.

Throughout the sermon, Yoosung still couldn't keep his eyes off of Luciel; the way his fingers flicked across the pages of the Bible in his hands, how his hand gently rested on his chest as he spoke to the crowd. Every movement from the priest was intoxicating to Yoosung and he was tipsy just from breathing the same air as him. He had never had these thoughts about someone in his life before, especially someone who was a male. Despite what his previous pastors had mentioned, there was nothing about this that felt wrong. To him, any sin he could commit with Luciel seemed right. Even when his mind started wandering to thoughts of him on his knees in front of Luciel begging for redemption.

His body was brought back to Earth when he felt Rika's touch on his shoulder, a familiar smile bringing his thoughts back down to Earth to follow. With one quick gaze to the redhead that was at the head of the room, he caught the gaze of Luciel before the other quickly looked away with cheeks as red as his hair. Yoosung was just more than certain at this point it was related to Rika anyway. She was the one who always got attention from men when they were out, she was the one that filled the room with a brightness that resembled the sun.

Yoosung was stuck sitting in the pews as Rika left the church, his fingers toying with the hem of his shirt before he finally managed to look up from his locked gaze on his fingers to watch Luciel stepping into the confessional. He had wanted to get some time to talk to the new priest, not for any sinister intentions, but simply because they were close in age and he looked like someone he could just get along with. He quickly cleared his throat, giving Luciel time to get settled before he made his way to the visiting side of the confessional.

Luciel could just barely make out the features of the person on the other side of the screen of the booth, but he could not mistake those lavender eyes for anyone else. The blond he had been watching for most of his sermon was now just sitting inches away from him, and his senses were overwhelmed with the other. From the way he smelled of fresh laundry and vanilla to the soft, yet nervous, breathing coming from him. Luciel cleared the air with a quick clear of his throat, noticing that his sudden action made the other jump in his seat. 

"Forgive me, ah... Father, for I have sinned." Yoosung's voice was soft and uncertain. He had no real reason to be in the confines of the confessional booth besides his own selfish reasons to get closer to the redhead.

"Go on," Luciel spoke confidently, the edge in his voice just tempting Yoosung to indulge and continue speaking. Luciel was more than satisfied with the innocent edge to Yoosung's voice, the softness speaking to the darkest corners of his mind.

"I'm not entirely good at this confessional thing... Not that I've never done it before! Don't think that, I've definitely done this before. I just... I don't really have anything to confess! I don't mean to waste your time, I promise." Yoosung was rambling and he knew that, but he was suddenly cut off when he heard Luciel laughing from the other side of the booth.

"There is no need to feel pressured to confess to me, ah, I didn't catch your name."

Yoosung instantly felt embarrassed right in that second, he had never even introduced himself to the redhead that was causing him to stumble over his words like a toddler would stumble over their own two feet.

"Oh! I'm Yoosung. I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself in the first place. It's what I came here for. Not for... any strange reasons or anything. You just seemed nice! And close to my age. And it's really rare to see anyone around here close to my age." Luciel had a smile on his face as he listened to Yoosung rambling once again, he wanted to reach out and stroke the blond's hair to calm him, but the restrictions of the barrier of the booth made it nearly impossible for him to do anything that he wanted to.

Luciel was stuck on just a few words from Yoosung, the other had pointed out that he wasn't there for any strange reasons, and that had his mind wandering. Despite his need to keep himself calm and collected, he couldn't help but wonder what other things Yoosung had been thinking about. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to be a fly on the wall inside of Yoosung's mind.

'Do tell me, what has been on your mind, Yoosung. Clearly, something has brought you here to feel the need to repent for your sins." Luciel's voice had an edge to his tone that caused Yoosung to swallow thickly, his fingers digging into the edge of the wooden seat in the confessional.

Luciel could tell he had struck a nerve with Yoosung, and he couldn't help but let a sinister smirk curl up the corners of his lips, shifting in the confessional to just inch closer to the grate of the barrier of the booth.

"Are you here to tell me of thoughts you had regarding someone else? Something you find to be so dirty you just had to confess to?" His voice was nothing more than a whisper to Yoosung, chills raising bump on the blond's pale skin.

Yoosung had no clue what had changed in the air between the two of them, but the room felt thick and heavy and it made it impossible for him to breathe. Not to mention, he found it impossible to sit comfortably. He could feel Luciel's eyes on him, which he didn't mind. But he couldn't ignore the feeling of thinking that Luciel was inside of his mind, crawling in the dirtiest of corners where the thoughts of Luciel were hiding.

"Ah, you're such a shy one. It's quite endearing, Yoosung. But you can be bolder with me. I'm certain anything you could come up with to say, I've heard many times before." Luciel had leaned against the wall of the confessional, almost hoping that he could suddenly move through walls just so he could hear how Yoosung's breath hitched every time he spoke.

Yoosung was still quiet despite his heavy breathing, the skin around his nails becoming the evidence of his anxiousness coursing through his body just by how much he enjoyed the way that Luciel talked to him. He liked the edge the other had in his voice, he liked that he felt he was constantly being watched, and he liked how obvious that he wasn't the only one with thoughts that didn't belong in a sacred building like a church.

Luciel had never expected to be speaking to someone like this, but there was something that he couldn't control when he was confronted by the innocence laid in front of him within Yoosung. He wanted to get his claws on it, he wanted to devour every inch of Yoosung that was still in the light and bring it into the darkness with him. All these reasons were the things he had been scared of for years until he pushed them into his darkest corners to devout himself to the church.

"Speak up, Yoosung. You will never be able to confess to your sins sitting there playing with your hands. If you're going to waste my time, you should make it more enjoyable for me." Luciel was bored now. He was sick of watching Yoosung fiddling with his fingers in his lap, he wanted to see those fingers on the zipper of his pants more than anything. He wanted to see those lavender eyes looking up at him with tears down his cheeks.

Luciel's harshness earned a soft sigh from Yoosung, his fingers now running through his hair as he hung his head down. He mumbled out a soft apology before he pushed himself off the confessional bench, reaching for the handle of the door. He was seconds away from stepping out of the booth until he stopped dead in his tracks when Luciel spoke.

"There's nothing that I want more than to hear what you have to say, Yoosung. You are here for a reason, aren't you? But perhaps you haven't even confessed that reason to yourself yet." Luciel's voice was missing any form of emotion, but that just intrigued Yoosung even more. It made his blood rush with just how little interest the other was showing in him.

Yoosung found himself sitting back down on the confessional booth, clearing his throat softly. "I... I just thought you seemed interesting. And... I guess, oh, I don't know. I just thought you'd be fun to talk to! Which, you are. You definitely are."

Luciel cut off Yoosung with a laugh once again, shaking his head. "Oh, fun to talk to? Yoosung, I can assure you that there are many other things I could show you that are more fun than just speaking to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i am being honest... i am the CEO of cliffhangers so ENJOY luciel being annoying and teasing yoosung :)
> 
> also PLEASE leave comments or literally anything I love reading them and it helps me actually keep interested in writing knowing that people are enjoying it ♡ ok thank you


	2. Luciel Choi; Public Enemy #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung would by lying if he said that Luciel's words didn't spark something in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos and comments on the first chapter!! i really enjoy reading everything and seeing the response so here is the second chapter

It was weeks before Yoosung was able to step foot into the church after his time with Luciel. He had finally run out of excuses that he could possibly use to avoid confronting the redhead anymore, between "I need to study" and "I'm not feeling too well, you guys go without me", Yoosung was out of luck. It wasn't that he was embarrassed to be around Luciel after the first time they met, he was more worried about himself. He had almost lost control of the thoughts he had been having about the priest, thoughts that he had never had about anyone before that overwhelmed his mind now and put a foggy haze over access to his self-control.

His first step into the building was met with the appearance of bright red hair from across the room that made his insides twist with nerves, the feeling quickly fading once his gaze was locked with Luciel's. He could see a small smirk forming on the others face, his cheeks flushing with heat almost instantly from the stare. Yoosung quickly shifted his focus to his hands in his pockets, finding his way to the back of the pews once again. He wanted as much distance as possible between him and Luciel, hoping that the blush on his face wouldn't be noticeable from the distance.

Yoosung was completely out of luck during the service, Luciel wasn't leading any of the speeches instead he was sitting off to the side desperately trying to catch the blonde staring at him. It didn't take long for the redhead to find Yoosung staring at him, considering that he had little to no self-control and he couldn't help but enjoy the way that Luciel's stare made him feel. In fact, he enjoyed it more than he definitely should considering they were in a church and in front of at least a few hundred people. Yoosung was quickly learning that Luciel had no shame since that same smirk he had seen when he walked in found its place on Luciel's lips.

Once the service was over, Yoosung was quick to head to the exit until he was stopped in his tracks from the grip on his forearm. He jumped at the touch, turning to face whoever it had been that just stopped him from making a quick exit to avoid talking to the redhead he had been avoiding for the past few weeks. He felt shivers run down his spine when he made eye contact with the same person he had been trying to run from.

"I've missed you, blondie. Can I take you to speak somewhere more private?" Luciel's voice was low in Yoosung's ear, a gentle yet rough whisper that made Yoosung's skin crawl with anticipation.

All Yoosung could manage was a quick nod of his head before he was pulled towards one of the many closets in the church. The rooms were small, mainly meant for no more than one person, so Yoosung was nearly pressed flush against Luciel. Even though the difference in their height wasn't even an inch in total, the authority Luciel held made Yoosung feel as if the other was towering over him. The air between them was tense and put Yoosung on edge as Luciel just stared at him with that smirk that made his insides twist. He was on edge through the silence, waiting to either get the courage to speak or for Luciel to be the first one to break the silence.

"You don't have to be so shy around me, Yoosung. You are permitted to speak your mind here. You know that, right?" Luciel brought his hand up, his calloused fingertips brushing against the outline of Yoosung's jaw. Upon feeling the others jaw tense at his touch, he shook his head and laughed softly.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Yoosung? And don't lie to me and tell me you haven't, you do know that it's a sin to lie to a priest on holy grounds, right?" 

Yoosung swallowed thickly, laughing and shaking his head despite the lack of playfulness in Luciel's voice. He knew the other was serious, but he just couldn't take him seriously when he made a big deal over lying when they were locked in a room together like this inside of a church.

"I... I didn't mean to make it seem like I was avoiding you!" Yoosung's voice came out softer than he had wanted it to, earning a smile from Luciel as his hand dropped to rest on the blond's waist.

Yoosung quickly jumped at the touch, allowing Luciel to take advantage of his movement to use the grip on his waist to pull the blond closer to him. In the tight space, it was nearly impossible for Yoosung to get closer but Luciel managed to make it happen.

"Do I need to remind you of the things I'm capable of?" Luciel had leaned in, his lips replacing his fingers in brushing against Yoosung's jaw. "You should know that I don't take well to being ignored or avoided." The redhead bit down on the spot he had just whispered against, smiling when he heard a soft yelp coming from Yoosung.

Yoosung stumbled on his feet which caused him to lean against Luciel's chest to regain his balance. He was frustrated at himself for being so reactive to the smallest of touches from Luciel and he quickly pushed at the others chest to stand himself up and back away to regain the few inches between the two of them. Instead of allowing Yoosung to get his space, Luciel's grip on him got tighter, pulling him back against his chest. Yoosung knew he was going to have to look later to see if there were finger-shaped bruises on his skin.

"Please... I promise I didn't mean to avoid you. I was just nervous! It was just nerves." Yoosung was trying to convince himself, along with Luciel, that he hadn't purposely avoided the redhead. He knew very well that this was a lie, and the look on Luciel's face was proof that the other had seen through his lie.

"I'm sure I can turn those 'nerves' into feelings of something else, little one. But if you truly were so nervous, why didn't you say no to being somewhere more private with me? I don't take kindly to being ignored but I truly listen to being told no." Luciel spoke with a shrug, his lips pressed against the skin just below the lobe of his ear. He nipped at the skin again, moving down to a spot at the base of his neck to sink his teeth into again.

Yoosung let out a few soft whines at the bites to his skin, his fingers wrapped around Luciel's wrist tightly. He knew the grip was an attempt to keep the others hands on him, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. Even though Yoosung had no experience with anyone, he found his free hand running down Luciel's chest as the other sucked bright red marks into his pale skin. He was stopped and brought back to his senses with Luciel's hand wrapped around his wrist and his lips were no longer on his skin.

"Ah, pretty boy. You're getting ahead of yourself. As much as I'd like what I know you're offering, I do not want to rush you. There is much to be rewarded if you're good and wait for the right time." Luciel pressed a gentle kiss to one of the darker bruises on Yoosung's neck before unlocking the door behind them. "I'll see you next Sunday, correct?"

With a simple nod that earned a gentle smile from Luciel, the redhead was stepping out of the closet to leave Yoosung a flustered mess until he came back to his senses and left the closet moments after Luciel. He looked around the long hallways to try and spot the red hair anywhere, but he was nowhere to be seen already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... another cliff hanger of an ending but I PROMISE it is part of the plan I am not doing it on purpose (yes i am)  
> please don't forget to leave comments or kudos bc I enjoy it a lot (it is not required I just like it)


	3. The Holy Grail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggling was not Luciel's strongest ability.

The sound of soft and drawn out whines filled Luciel's ears, the sweet noise putting a wicked smile on his lips. Laid out in front of him, cheeks red and face hidden behind the sleeves of his shirt was the blond boy he had been chasing down for weeks now. Seeing Yoosung underneath him, practically begging to be touched was better than he had ever imagined. Of course, Luciel wasn't enjoying that Yoosung was hiding his flushed face from him so his fingers worked on undoing his belt buckle to remove it from around the waistband of his pants, securely tying Yoosungs hands together against his chest. The blond struggled against the restraint at first, but he quickly accepted it once he saw the smile on Luciel's face as the redhead looked him over.

"Is there something wrong? Why are you... why are you looking at me like that and smiling?" Yoosung's voice was softer than Luciel was used to, the shakiness to his voice alerting him to how nervous Yoosung was right now.

Luciel leaned down to meet his lips to Yoosung's, giving them a small nip so he could hear that soft whimper from the blond once again. "There's nothing wrong, pretty boy. I'm just thinking about all the things I can do to you."

Yoosung's eyes widened in surprise, a shy smile finding its place back on his face, turning his head to the side to hide his face against anything to hide from Luciel's gaze. Luciel shook his head, bringing his hand up to place it just below the Yoosung's jaw, his finger digging into his skin as he tilted the blond's head back in place to force him to keep his eyes focused on him. He let his nails form crescents against Yoosung's skin before he moved his hand away from his neck, his lips connecting with a few of the marks he left to nip and suck at the places, working on Yoosung's skin until he was certain he was leaving bruises and was hearing those whimpers from the blond fill the room.

As soon as Luciel felt Yoosung rolling his hips up against his own, he stopped his movement and placed his head on the blond's shoulder, a soft groan coming from him as he shook his head and looked down at the blond underneath him. The pad of his thumb gently brushed against Yoosung's bottom lip, a surprised moan emitting from his own lips when he felt Yoosung's lips part to take his thumb into his mouth. As a soft hum in return vibrated around his digit, he shook his head and pulled his hand away from Yoosung which earned a desperate whine from Yoosung's still parted lips.

"You think you can get everything you want just by acting innocent and looking cute? I highly doubt you're as innocent as you lead me to believe you are, angel. I think you're more of a devil in disguise." Luciel whispered his words against Yoosung's skin as he kissed down his neck, earning shivers from the blond as his breath fanned out against his sensitive skin.

"Isn't that... ah! Isn't that how... how it works?" Yoosung's words were quickly cut off from a sharp bite to his neck under his jaw, a soft moan causing him to stumble over his own words. 

"Oh no, pretty boy. That is far from how it works." Luciel whispered into Yoosung's ear, sitting up so that his lips and hands were no longer touching any part of Yoosung's body. As he watched over the blond underneath him, he could tell the other was getting frustrated with him.

"In fact, I think it's time that you beg for what you want. I just know someone who pretends to be as innocent as you are can turn into a dirty slut when they really want something. Unless..." Luciel trailed off, shrugging his shoulders, exhaling a soft sigh, "unless you don't want anything. Is that it? Perhaps I should just leave if that's what you need."

Yoosung's hands were instantly grabbing at Luciel, grabbing and holding onto him anywhere he could make contact with. He let out a frustrated groan and laid back down on the bed when he was certain Luciel wasn't going to get up and leave him.

"No!" Yoosung's voice was louder than he had expected, he quickly lowered his voice as he spoke again. "I... no. I need you, Luciel. If, uh, if it's okay to call you that. Please." Yoosung wasn't making eye contact as often as Luciel wanted, so his hand found its way back in place on the blond's throat, tilting his head up to force Yoosung to make eye contact with him again.

"That's not what I'm asking for you to do. You really think I'm going to listen to someone this terrible at asking for something that they want? Do you need me to teach you how to use your words or are you just smart enough to figure it out on your own? Luciel knew he was safe to push Yoosung around just a little, but not too much, the way the blond reacted any time Luciel dropped it subtly was enough to guide him to the idea of doing it more.

"I'm sorry, sir! No, no. I can figure it out on my own..." Yoosung was still shy with Luciel even after all the times they had spent together, and Luciel found it endearing. There was something so intoxicating behind how brainless Yoosung could act when they were together.

"Then let's hear it. Tell me what you want and if I find you've been good enough, maybe you'll be rewarded." Luciel sat back on the bed, shifting just enough so he could run his nails up and down the inside of Yoosung's bare thighs. He felt the blond shivering underneath him, a moan coming from him as he dug his nails into his skin as he continued the movements of his hands.

"Please, ah! Please, sir. I want... I want you to destroy me. Use me as your own toy, please. Make me know who I belong to." Yoosung tried his hardest to speak clearly, but the hands that were inching closer to where he needed to be touched the most weren't doing him any favors in his ability to actually focus.

Luciel quickly jolted in bed, chest heaving as he brushed his hair off his forehead. He looked around his empty room, patting the bed next to him in hopes of finding Yoosung somewhere near him. After failing to find him, he held his face in his hands, dragging them down to rub the sleep from his eyes. It only took him a few minutes to realize he had been dreaming about Yoosung and he wasn't really there. The thought made his heart feel empty, a soft huff leaving his lips as he let himself fall back down onto his mattress. He rightfully could understand why Yoosung had been previously avoiding him before, now he had no clue how he was supposed to face Yoosung in church after having a dream about the blond begging for Luciel to fuck him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... i wanted to do something a little different and also make luciel suffer for being like THAT with yoosung all the time. we can have a suffering luciel as a treat
> 
> also pls don't forget to leave some comments!! i absolutely love reading them and responding to them and I love the responses I have gotten so far <3


End file.
